Telephone Call
by AidennPluto
Summary: Kuwabara calls Kurama with a question. Includes a clueless human, a fox with a headache, and an incredulous little brother. Slight KuwaYukina. Note: "Shuuichi" is Kurama's stepbrother and "Shuichi" is Kurama's human name.


EDIT 11/28/09: Fixed a few typos. Like "Gankai". Wow.

Kurama's room was dark, save for the lamp on his desk that illuminated his homework. Staring at the words on the page in front of him, he tapped his pencil in boredom. Not for the first time, he asked himself why he bothered with something as trifling as homework.

_Youko Kurama. _Doing homework.

Somewhere downstairs, the phone rang. He listened absently as light footsteps ran over to the phone. He listened as his step-brother answered the phone breathlessly. Seconds later, Shuuichi's voice was carried upstairs.

"Nii-san! It's for you!"

_Ah well. May as well get up. I was bored anyway._

His feet made no sound as he drifted lightly down the stairs. He grinned at his little brother and ruffled his hair before taking the offered phone.

"Minamino Shuichi speaking."

There was silence on the other line for a few beats. Then Kuwabara's voice answered. "Damn, Kurama, are you always so friggen proper?"

Kurama sighed, the exhaled breath sounding like a rush of static over the phone. "Kuwabara. I confess I'm surprised it's you. Is something wrong?" Kuwabara didn't usually call him; like Yusuke, he seemed a bit uncomfortable around Shiori and tended to avoid her. She was, after all, the human who tamed the demon – who knew what freaky powers she had.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you somethin'".

Pause.

"Okay," Kurama said slowly, "I can't answer unless you ask your question you know. I'm not Hiei – being psychic is not really my thing."

"Ah. Right. Well funny you should mention Hiei, cuz it's about him, sorta."

Another pause.

"Kuwabara…"

"Right. Well. You know Yukina, right?"

Kurama pulled the receiver from his ear and stared at it incredulously. It was a rather stupid-looking move, and Shuuichi raised his eyebrows at him from across the room.

"Yes, Kuwabara, I know Yukina. Would you just spit it out already? My brother is giving me a look."

"Okay, okay. Just don't laugh okay? Cuz, you know that Yukina is like, the love of my life, right? Only the shrimp always hovered around her, and I always thought he had a thing for her. I felt it was my duty to protect her from the little freak, ya know?"

Kurama stifled a laugh. "Go on."

"Well, I was at Genkai's temple today talking to Yukina, and Hiei was glaring at me same as usual, and I noticed – might be a coincidence – but their eyes are the exact same color."

There was silence on Kurama's end as alarm bells went off in his head.

"And they're both kinda short, aren't they? So, is there a reason for that?"

Kurama took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. _Best to just say it. Let him digest it. Don't confuse him by beating around the bush. And now hold your breath and pray Hiei doesn't kill you._

"Kuwabara, I think it's about time you knew. I mean, it was inevitable really, that you would figure it out. You see, Hiei is, in fact, the brother that Yukina's looking for." The silence lasted for several minutes. Kurama didn't press him; Kuwabara had to ingest quite a large piece of information. _It really is about time he knew. Hiei is being quite ridiculous about all this._

Kuwabara made a small noise over the phone, and Kurama suddenly felt sorry for him. _Poor boy must be in shock. _The choking noises continued, getting louder. Kurama wondered briefly if he was having a seizure and needed an ambulance.

A split second later, Kurama realized it was laughter.

"Aaaahaha! Damn, Kurama, never thought you had it in you! That was the best joke I've heard in a while! Aaahahaha!!! Wait til Urameshi hears this! Yea, I guess you're right, I'm being paranoid. I mean plenty of people are short. And I'll bet loads of demons have red eyes, right. I mean, Even Urameshi does when he goes all demony and stuff!"

Kuwabara laughed for a while longer, then slowly calmed down. "Thanks, man. You really took a load off me. Phew! Hey, what's that pounding noise?"

"Nothing Kuwabara. I'll talk to you later, mm-kay?"

"Sure man. Bye."

There was a brief chuckle and Kuwabara hung up. Kurama continued to pound his head on the wall quite cheerfully.

Shuuichi peered at him suspiciously, then called out. "Mooom, I think nii-san has finally cracked!"


End file.
